Time for a Change
by Mmisery.Loves.Slash
Summary: Shawn Michaels wants a change he's persuading his best friend John to join him. If they do this will it just blow everyone's mind that they made such a move at this point in there careers. Shawn/John Friendship. Characters: HHH,Bret Hart,Randy Orton,Wade Barrett,ect. SLASH
1. Three's a Crowd

**It takes place around late February in 2010.**

* * *

><p>Shawn had just had a run of the mill fifteen minute match with CM Punk in the end coming out the victor. He was just about to go to his locker room but shot down that idea seeing as if he did go there he wouldn't get one ounce of quiet. So instead he opted to go to John's locker room instead seeing as how the two were good friends, and wait there till his match with Wade finished up. After waiting about twenty minutes and almost nodding off too sleep the door opened and in came John.<p>

"Though you'd never get done Cena," said Shawn. "It takes you forever to get business done out there."

John just gave him a look and grabbed a towel from a nearby chair and chucked it at him. "Shut up I get my business done." Shawn just scoffed.

"So what are you doing here," John asked as he took a seat next to Shawn. He then thought about it for a second then beat the Heartbreak Kid to the punch. "Let me guess there in your locker room again, fighting. Shawn sighed.

"Yup the usual routine as of late," he said. "That's why I'm starting not to bother even going to my locker room. It's just going to be the same anarchy. Bret and Hunter are gonna be in there going head to head screaming at each other. It's been this way since Bret's return, now don't get me wrong I was so ecstatic for Bret's return but..

"But, now since Bret's here Hunter and him are back to the how they were 13 years ago. Which is constantly bickering and fighting and the main reason happens to be the guy I'm staring at," John replied.

"I know and it sucks I love them both you know but, they are driving me insane it's not just them the whole environment... it just feels like I'm in a slump I'm just tired of everything around here you know,"

"Well then I should be leaving then," he said with a gasp.

"No I didn't mean you John, without you I think I would be a drooling mess on the floor by now. Shawn said with a small smile. "Oh before I forget how did things go with Randy did break things off yet," asked Shawn.

_John and Randy have been together for about a year but with last years draft separating them it hasn't been working out between the two. They have lost their spark and with their rigorous schedules, barely seeing the other John thought it would be best to breakup to spare there friendship_.

"Yeah I did earlier after his match. It was hard you know because me and him we had something kind of nice but it had to be done.

"I feel for you man, said HBK patting his friends shoulder. Well at least maybe now you can get Wade off you're back I mean he has been totally giving you hell because you were with Randy.I mean the kid has it so bad for him that he never even gives you any protection out their in your matches."

"Yeah, Yeah I know but I didn't breakup with Randy because of Wade.I will just be happy when this feud with me and him is done so the bruises will go away. I mean that kid can really kick some ass,"

"That's why I'm telling you me and you should switch over. I mean come on it'd be fun, interesting, and new for the both of us". Shawn said nudging his friend's arm.

"I don't know man I'll give it some thought, but for right now Shawn we need to get your gear from your locker room."

"Aw why me, said Shawn.

"Because you need clothes and your car keys. Now come on," said John pulling Shawn from his seat.

"Hold on John," said Shawn getting on his knees.

"What are you doing Shawn," he asked as he saw the older man on his knees.

"I think I better pray before we go into my room of doom," relied a scared Shawn.

"Oh come on it won't be that bad,don't worry I'll be by your side the whole time," he said as he helped the older man up off the locker room floor reassuring him that it won't be that bad.

* * *

><p><strong>I wish it was longer I hope you like it so what do you think will happen when HBK faces two men fighting for his affections. Reviews needed.<br>**


	2. I've Got an Idea

John and Shawn stood outside Shawn's dressing room. John was there trying to will his friend to open he door but the heartbreak kid was not budging. John sighed and opened up the door to find Bret and Hunter face to face shouting back at one another.

"Guys,Guys, please can you take this somewhere else you're upsetting Shawn," said John trying to get between the two men.

"Cena, me and Hart here are talking so why don't you see yourself out of here," replied Hunter.

"For once I agree with big nose here," responded Bret.

"Who are you calling big nose huh Hart", said Hunter as he was getting to his breaking point.

Since Bret's return the two have been at odds with each other and he just wanted the Canadian out of his face so he can be with Shawn. But Bret disagrees as he believe him and Shawn should be together.

"You two need to stop this it's gone on for far too long," John says as he notices each man bawling up there fists.

Shawn who was waiting outside finally found his courage and walked into his locker room to face the two. He saw them in a heated stare down that stopped seconds after he walked in as the two men who vied for his affections were now looking at him.

He was nervous as he walked across the locker room to the the two and to John. John gave him a look that said whatever you do right now I got your back.

Shawn looked the two over then he stared into both of there eyes possibly seeing into their souls then he finally spoke. "Can you two please leave," was all he said as he got his things and went over too the showers.

Thirty minutes later he emerged from the showers in his street clothes to find John nursing a bruise on his jaw and slightly busted lip.

"Oh My God, John what happened who hit you was it Hunter or Bret," he asked with panic in his voice and worry for his friends well being, he didn't know that either man could do something like that.

"No it was neither it was Wade just being a dick," he said with a grimace. "It seems he doesn't like the fact I broke up with Randy,"

"Wait, I'm confused here doesn't he like Randy?" he asked with a puzzled face. "Why on earth would he hit you.?"

"Something about how I hurt Randy's feeling and now he wanted to hurt me, I mean I think he'll leave me alone now but god I think he's a tad nuts and he needs some serious help,"

"Him and me both Johnny boy, I'm the crazy one too seeing as I've gotten myself involved in a freaking love triangle."

They were both sitting back down and John reassured him that it would be okay and that even if he would have to decide something this big that he would get through it.

"I hear you John and I'll make a decision soon enough," he said a bit worried.

"That's what I wanna hear," said Cena. "Ok now you and I should get out of here go back to our room and relax.

They got there things and headed out of the building to their rental. They got in John in the driver's side and Shawn on the passengers.

* * *

><p>They soon arrived at there hotel The Hilton and got onto the elevator to go to there room. They shared one seeing as it would be cheaper and they always enjoyed each others company because they're best buds.<p>

They got to there room and John quickly went to take a shower and tend to his jaw and lip, he emerged about fifteen minutes later to see Shawn not in the room. He deduced that he probably went for a walk.

He went over to his bed near the window and collapsed on top and was falling asleep almost as fast as his head hit the pillow but then he was awoken by banging on the door.

He blinked his eyes got up to see Shawn catching his breath and smiling.

"Shawn did you forget your key card again," he asked with a yawn.

"Yes I did but that's beside the point," he said as he was back into the room and was about to say something but was cut off by John.

"Do I have glue it to your head man again man," he said while walking back to his bed.

"No, don't do that again," he said with a pout, " I couldn't open the door and it hurt really bad when it came off he said rubbing his forehead.

"Hehe, well stop forgetting it then," he smirked.

"John forget about the key card and listen to me okay," he said.

"Okay I'll bite what is it," he wondering what Shawn was talking about.

"I've decided about what to do about the whole Bret/Hunter thing," he smiled.

"That's great Shawn," Cena said with a smile. "So what are you gonna do,"

"Okay I decided that I should go to TNA and that you should come with me," he said as he beamed and Cena looked like he was a deer caught in headlights.


	3. Do You Hear Yourself Right Now?

"I'm sorry but what,?" said Cena as he blinked his eyes repeatedly.

"I said I think we should go to TNA," he said again very hopefully. Cena stared at him briefly.

"Are you nuts man how does leaving for the rival company solve anything," he said questioningly.

"Look John me and you both have problems here, both with are love lives and the way the company is going".

"I know you love this company and your friends and your fans, but don't you think It would be nice for a fresh start somewhere else."

"Do you even hear yourself right now man. Are you on something." said Cena who was only kidding but still worried about Shawn's judgement at the moment.

Shawn gasped. "How can you even say that you know I was saved. I am a Christian". he said honestly shocked John would say that.

"I was only kidding but Shawn seriously something like that is big. We can't just pick up everything and jump ship,"

"Why can't we John I mean technically we don't have any major thing tying either of us down. You and Randy are over. And I don't have a guy.

_Yeah you have two John thought as he was a little upset Shawn brought up Randy seeing as that is still a little to soon._

"Shawn are you just making an informed decision to leave without really thinking this through."

"No" Shawn pouted. "I've really thought this over and I think it would be good for us,"

John glared at him.

"How long were you even gone didn't yo only leave the room for like a second,"

"Yes," he said. "And as I got ice for your jaw-

"Oh sorry here's some ice for your jaw". Shawn gave the small bucket of ice to John.

"Thanks," John muttered as he iced his jaw.

"Come on John I know you have at least thought about it everybody thinks about".

"Yeah well-

"And think about how much of an impact (no pun intended) we can make there".

"I know and-

"Won't it be fun to met up with a few new and old friends,"

"Shawn, let me talk!". he said getting a bit irritated that Shawn wouldn't let him speak.

"Okay gosh, golly sorry John".

"I see that in the time you went to the ice machine and came back you have really thought this through."

Shawn smiled.

"But I think we should both sleep on the idea,"

"But John". he whined.

"Just sleep on it okay and we can maybe decide in the morning." He said trying to plead with the older man.

"Fine". he huffed "I'll sleep on it.

"Okay good now can we go to sleep already,"

"Yes John we can sleep now."

"Good." he said as he put the ice in the bucket and settled back into his bed. "Goodnight Shawn".

"Night", Shawn said as he started changing into his sleeping attire.

John went to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>John awoke the next morning with a thump. He had fell out of the bed there was a reason though as he saw his best friend jumping up and down on his bed.<p>

John looked at the clock seeing as it read 7am.

"Shawn why are you jumping on my bed at 7 in the morning!"

"Duh, you said we'd make the decision in the morning and it is now the morning."

John just stared at the older man like he was crazy. _I didn't mean the second I woke up._ John just wasn't a morning person and Shawn was._ Which made him insane_. _How can John know such a crazy man._ He grabbed the pillow next to him and covered his face.

The heartbreak kid just sighed and got off the bed and went over to John who was laying on the floor.

"John" he whined.

"What". John said muffled though the pillow.

"Well." Shawn mused.

"If I say yes will you let me go back to sleep".

Shawn didn't respond he just jumped for joy and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I got to go tell somebody. Ha I've got to go tell Mark." Shawn giggled and ran out the room.

"I don't think he's awake Shawn," But Shawn was already gone and on his way too tell Mark which was probably a bad thing to do, because who in there right mind would intentionally wake the Deadman.

But Shawn was Shawn so he _might _just walk away alive.


	4. Talking to Mcmahon

After waking up the Deadman and telling him the news he got the scolding of a lifetime from him which was actually a good thing. If it were anyone else they probably would have gotten chokeslammed to hell. Mark was pretty upset though because he would be losing Shawn and even though the man was quite the handful he and Shawn have been friends for years. But after they talked for awhile (late in the night Mark would add) Mark understood that Shawn wanted a change of scenery and gave his blessing.

Afterward Shawn went back to his room and tried to sleep but really couldn't because of all his excitement. He got a couple hours of sleep finally and woke up before John. He was already groomed and dressed when John opened his eyes, Which shocked the crap out of him because Shawn was sitting right next to him.

"Jesus, Shawn did you get any sleep. And what time is it." John asked as he picked up the alarm clock next to the bed seeing that it was a little after 5am.

"Hey watch your mouth and yes I got some sleep. Now hurry up and get ready you and me have got to see if we can catch a flight to Connecticut". After John complained about this being his relaxation day he got himself together and they left for the airport. They were in luck as it wasn't very crowded and they found a flight to Connecticut with one passover over Denver.

They left California went to the passover and then they flew on over to Connecticut. When they first got there John insisted they get a room at the nearest hotel because he needed rest. Shawn agreed because he could be a massive cranky pants if he didn't get more sleep.

After John got a couple hours sleep they went to the offices to talk with Vince. They couldn't talk to Hunter because he would be defiantly against it. They drove there in a rental Shawn had picked up and went almost immediately to Vince's office. They did not have to wait because of the big stars that they were in the company.

They sat down in the two adjourning chair and waited for Vince who would be a minute as he was in a short meeting. He joined them shortly and they wanted to get right down to business.

"How are you boys doing?,"

"We're fine Vince but we want to get down too it," said John who was talked into it this by Shawn but ultimately wanted to she what change would be like,

"Okay so what's on your mind."

"Vince me and John have been with this company for many years and we've gone above and beyond to make it the best it can be. We've loved working here it's been our home, for me twenty-two years and for John eight years, But we've done all that we can do here and we have enjoyed every minute of it".

Vince sat in his chair wondering what they were getting at.

"But we think that maybe our time with the WWE is up." said John as he chimed in. We have been loyal to you like no other and we would want this to be mutual with no bad feelings on either side.

"No need to say anymore, I've known for sometimes that we have needed a change around here. No doubt you two are two of the best that's every stepped into a ring. You two have gone out there every night and have given it you're all. You have made this company so much money and you both have put out a great image for the fans. I know sometimes wrestlers need out of all the craziness and I am sad to see you go but I will let you have your wishes and let you both out of contract.

Both Shawn and John smiled because that was way easier that both man expected it to be.

"I will fax over the necessary paperwork but I'm asking you both to stay until Wrestlemania 26 were you have you will both have you're last match. They agreed to the regulations and they were both happy to end this run on good terms.

They both shook hands with Vince and were on there way out.

"You two be sure to say hi to Eric, Hulk, and Ric for me." Vince said with a smile as the two younger men exited his office.

_They'll be back they always find there way back._


	5. Goodbyes

**A/N: Not sure I made this clear enough but this is only a John/Shawn friendship but there indeed will be Slash later on as the story progresses a bit. I do wish that this story was a bit longer and I'm sorry it took as long as it did but if it gets some reviews I may update soon. So be sure to review.  
><strong>

John and Shawn then called Ric Flair a few days later so they could get in contact with Dixie Carter about coming too her company in the near future. Ric gave them Dixie's number too which she then scheduled a meeting with both men about there futures.

Dixie was elated to hear about both men jumping ship and offered them both twenty year contract.

"This is you're last chance are you sure Shawn," said John as they were discussing options as Dixie had left them alone to talk things over.

"Well of course it was my idea," said Shawn matter of factly. "What about you,"

"Yeah I'm totally sold on the deal," said the younger man.

"Well then there's no going back now is there." said Shawn as he then John sighed there names on the dotted lines of there respective contracts.

* * *

><p>After a month's passing John and Shawn saw the end of there contracts in sight. Their Wrestlemania matches were later that day and they would have to say goodbye to all there friends and co-workers.<p>

John was scheduled in a match against Batista that was for the WWE championship he was first scripted to win but with his departure after Wrestlemania they wanted him win the belt but instead Dave retained, and since Batista was leaving soon as well he would soon drop it to Edge. Shawn on the other hand had a streak match with Mark which was a rematch from last he was leaving with John he was to lose it and have have his career end.

After Wrestlemania Shawn set down with both Bret and Hunter separately of course and talked with them about his and John's decision as it had been kept underwraps by Vince. Neither man took it very well. Hunter didn't like it citing it could possibly have a toll on there friendship and everything else.

"We've been friends so long I just don't want you to go," said Hunter with a few tears escaping his eyes.

"I know Hunter," said Shawn as he but his hands on Hunters shoulders and urging him to look him in the eyes. "But we'll always be friends you have to know that,"

"It just won't be the same around here without you being here with me." Hunter then had a small smirk. "You do know I love you,"

"I know," he replied gently.

Bret didn't like it because he'd only been back a few months and wouldn't get to see Shawn after being gone so long.

"I just got back and now I'm losing you all over again," said Bret with watering eyes.

"You're not losing me Bret. You will never lose me I just think this is best for me."

"You know how bad I am at this," said Bret wiping his eyes,"But you know I care about you more than anyone. The years haven't changed that,"

He put his hand on Bret and replied.

"Yeah I know,"

John even sat down with Randy and explained things to him telling him he'd hoped they could still be good friends and keep in touch from time to time. Randy was still a little heartbroken but was appreciative of John still caring enough to talk to him.

"I'm gonna miss you John," said Randy holding out his hand for John to take,

John denied Randy's hand and gave him a hug. "I'll miss you too take care of yourself okay,"

Randy only nodded. They may not be together anymore but he sure would miss John.

* * *

><p>The next night the following Raw was also very hard for both men John would have his last match against Batista in which he would be granted a rematch for the title and after one hard fought battle Batista retained by disqualification. He goes backstage and says goodbye to Adam, Ron, Phil and once again Randy who he sees on his way back to the locker room.<p>

Shawn came out at the end of the night and gave a heartfelt speech about his career, Bret, and all the amazing people he has met.

He then gets a hug from Hunter as he exits the ring area and another from Bret when he gets backstage. He get his last hug from Mark.

"You know you're gonna miss me," said Shawn against Mark's chest.

"Yeah right," Mark scoffs.

Shawn just gives Mark a knowing look when he releases him the hug.

"Yeah okay I will miss you and your craziness it sure won't be the same around here without you waking me up from my sleep."

Shawn just laughs "I'll miss you too Deadman".

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it," said John. They were laying in there beds after getting back from the arena.<p>

"Yeah me too,"replies Shawn. "Not that I'm going back on it or anything but I think this really could be interesting,"

"Yeah," said John, "It could be our chance to really help and lay more groundwork for TNA,"

"I agree," said Shawn perking up. "Now lets order room service we need some serious sweets,"

"No sweets you're just gonna be up all night." said John firmly.

"You can't tell me what to do I'm older than you," said the blond haired man.

"That may be true but you get wild when you eat sweets."

"Come on, John please."

"No and that's final."

John held out for about 30 minutes until he gave in. It seems that no one can so no to Shawn Michaels and being one of his best friends he should of knew that.

All there's left now to do is wait until they get the call too make there debuts.


End file.
